


The Walk

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [56]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a vain attempt at explaining the inconsistency in Scully's apartment number, and the apparent change of floor she lives on. See also 'Oubliette' in this series.</p></blockquote>





	The Walk

"Phenomenal job you did earlier, by the way," Mulder says as they head for the car. "Truly amazing."

Scully frowns, reaching the passenger side door and waiting for Mulder to unlock it. "What are you talking about?" she asks. 

"With Captain Draper," he tells her, getting in his side of the car and hitting the button to unlock her door. 

She slips into her seat, turning to him. As her natural inclination is towards sarcasm, she asks, "Are you being facetious?"

He chuckles, but looks surprised. "No, I'm not. I hate to say it, but that woman was being a dick, and you put her in her place," he explains. He rethinks his statement and amends it, "No, actually...you didn't put her in her place. You built an entirely new place for her and just pointed to it until she went over there herself." 

Scully reddens as she puts on her seat belt. "Yeah, well...I've been around military people my whole life. That's more than enough experience to know when someone's trying to start a pissing contest."

"And more than enough experience to win it," he adds proudly.

"I guess," she half-nods, half-shrugs and looks out the window as Mulder points the car towards Scully's apartment.

After a few minutes of silence, he notes, "You've been kind of quiet today. Everything okay?"

She turns to him, a little caught off guard by his question. "Yeah, I'm fine," she tells him. But he keeps looking at her, knowing she's lying. Finally, she sighs heavily, "There's another apartment free in my building."

"And you're afraid of who's going to move in?" he quips, though he knows what she's getting at.

"I told the landlord this morning that I want it."

Mulder nods, "I thought you said you were okay still living where you are?" Ever since her sister died in her apartment, Scully had insisted she would still live there. Which was directly in contradiction to the fact that at least once a week she spent the night at her mother's house.

"I was," she insists. "I am...I was." Scully scratches her head and leans against the door. "Some days it's fine, and other days it's...not."

"Makes sense," he allows.

"I've been spending more time at my mom's lately," she confesses. "I keep finding Queequeg standing in that spot, smelling it. I mean, I know it was cleaned properly, but obviously he smells something different there."

Mulder ignores every urge in him to make a joke regarding Scully's man-eating dog being able to sniff out carnage. "That's pretty strange," is all he says. "Is the dog with your mom now?"

"Yeah. I know he'll be fine at the apartment all day by himself, but my mom likes taking him."

"So I should be heading to her house right now instead of your apartment?"

"Yes, please. Sorry, I would have clued in eventually. I am fine, I promise. I'm just a little distracted, thinking about moving."

Mulder squeezes her shoulder briefly. "Well, if you need any help moving, just let me know. I'm free...huh, pretty much whenever I'm not with you, I'm free."

Scully chuckles at that. "I appreciate the offer, and I'll let you know. It's just the apartment directly above mine, so it's not far to go."

"Good, because your furniture looks heavy," he tells her with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vain attempt at explaining the inconsistency in Scully's apartment number, and the apparent change of floor she lives on. See also 'Oubliette' in this series.


End file.
